descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Neon Lights Out
"Neon Lights Out" is the seventeenth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on July 15, 2016. Overview After Carlos and Jay finally arrive to the Neon Lights Ball and Ben mysteriously disappears, CJ, the daughter of Captain Hook, reveals herself. Plot Ben and Mal are still dancing together when Jay and Carlos finally arrive at the party very late. Mal and the girls ask them about where they were, and Jay and Carlos say they were "carpet jacked", which is something that does not usually happen in Auradon. They were getting ready to head out when their carpet was literally pulled out from under them, but never saw who did it. Just then, Jay and everyone else spot's Jane's mascot uniform walking by. At first, everyone thinks it is Jane inside until she walks up to them. As everyone begins to wonder who was in the armor, the lights suddenly go out for a brief moment. When they come back on Ben has disappeared. The girls, especially Mal, look around the party but cannot find him. They come to a stop and think over how this could have happened. Pretty soon, Ally, Audrey, and Jordan start accusing Mal for Ben's disappearance. They think she is plotting something evil against Auradon, and making Ben disappear was part of it. This upsets Mal, and reminds them again that she is good now, when suddenly a girl known as CJ, daughter of Captain Hook, swings out of nowhere and onto the stage. Credits * Written by: ** Julia Miranda * Directed by: ** Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Cast *Dove Cameron as Mal *Sofia Carson as Evie *Sarah Jeffery as Audrey *Brenna D'Amico as Jane *Ursula Taherian as Jordan *Jennifer Veal as Ally *Dianne Doan as Lonnie *Mitchell Hope as Ben *Booboo Stewart as Jay *Cameron Boyce as Carlos *Myrna Velasco as CJ Hook Production notes Transcript Trivia *Despite making cameo appearances in previous episodes, CJ makes her official debut appearance in this episode. *It is revealed that Ben gets Jordan and Jay's names mixed up. Screenshots Neon-Lights-Out-1.png Neon-Lights-Out-2.png|Mal and Ben dancing Neon-Lights-Out-3.png|"You just look so cute when you're in pain." Neon-Lights-Out-4.png|Jay and Carlos arrive late Neon-Lights-Out-5.png|"Why am I always do that?" Neon-Lights-Out-6.png|"You know me ever since Daddy and Me jousting class when we were like four." Neon-Lights-Out-7.png|"How many boys do you know named Jordan?" Neon-Lights-Out-8.png|"Actually..." Neon-Lights-Out-9.png|"Hey guys.Thanks for picking us up,three hours ago." Neon-Lights-Out-10.png|"We didn't pick you up." Neon-Lights-Out-11.png|"I was being sarcastic." Neon-Lights-Out-12.png|"We got carpet jacked!" Neon-Lights-Out-13.png|"That doesn't happen in Auradon." Neon-Lights-Out-14.png|"We were really worried about you guys." Neon-Lights-Out-15.png Neon-Lights-Out-16.png|"I didn't have my chance to pick up my tux." Neon-Lights-Out-17.png|"And it was awesome!" Neon-Lights-Out-18.png|"That is a tragedy." Neon-Lights-Out-19.png|"The rug was pulled from underneath our feet. Literally." Neon-Lights-Out-20.png|"Seemed fitting." Neon-Lights-Out-21.png Jane's Mascot Outfit.png|Jane's mascot uniform walking by Neon-Lights-Out-22.png Neon-Lights-Out-23.png Neon-Lights-Out-24.png Neon-Lights-Out-25.png Neon-Lights-Out-26.png|Jane's mascot sneaks away Neon-Lights-Out-27.png Neon-Lights-Out-28.png|The lights go out Neon-Lights-Out-29.png|Ben is gone Neon-Lights-Out-31.png|The girls are looking for Ben Neon-Lights-Out-32.png|Mal is worried Neon-Lights-Out-33.png Neon-Lights-Out-34.png|"Did you do this?" Neon-Lights-Out-35.png Neon-Lights-Out-36.png|The AKs accuse Mal for making Ben disappear Neon-Lights-Out-37.png|Mal is upset Neon-Lights-Out-38.png|CJ swings in Neon-Lights-Out-39.png|Mal recognizes CJ Neon-Lights-Out-40.png|"Hey, Malsy. Miss me?" Neon-Lights-Out-41.png|"I'm hooked." Neon-Lights-Out-42.png Neon-Lights-Out-43.png|"That's rotting kelp." Neon-Lights-Out-44.png|"Great, another VK." Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes